


Level Up

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - RPG, F/M, Intimidating Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They cleared another floor, whooping cheers.<br/>"We should meet," Stiles said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level Up

Stiles grinned as he tag teamed with AllieA582 and defeated yet another Boss. Just 52 more levels before they reached the top and defeated the game.

"Good Job Allie!" He said into his mike. 

“‘Same Stiles!’” Her voice crackled over the line.

“‘Dude, after all this is done, we need to meet up IRL,” he murmured.

“‘Hell yeah, know where Beacon Hills is?’” She asked.

"Yeah… Yeah, my dad’s one of the cops there," Stiles said slowly.

“‘No way, my dad supplies the guns!’” she laughed.

He paused. Chris Argent. This was Chris Argent’s daughter. Chris Argent didn’t particularly like him. He didn’t _dislike_ him, he just… didn’t like him. It may have been something about how Stiles had upstaged him in front of the police station. 

"I think we’ve met…" He said.

Well, not met met, but stood in the same room and said brief hello’s.

Very brief hello’s.

Like… Stiles said hi and she gave only a nod of acknowledgement. 

“‘Dude, no way, then let’s meet up at the cafeteria!’” She sounded excited.

She had seemed so freaking bad ass when they first met, intimidating and way too pretty to be on his level. 

"Yeah, but warning, I may kiss you for your perfectness," He said cheesily.

She laughed on the other side. “‘I’ll be looking forward to it, just don’t back down, or else,’” she sounded deadly.

He laughed. “No problem, guess I’ll see you tomorrow? It’s 2:30 am now.”

“‘Then why sleep? Let’s clear the next floor!’”

-

Stiles saw her leaning against a wall, Jackson Whittemore (aka the most popular guy in school) stood next to her, along with his girlfriend (aka the most popular girl in school) all 3 of them looking scarily beautiful and intimidating.

Stiles was on the lacrosse team with Jackson, so he knew how Jackson got.

He looked to his best friend, smiled and walked up to Allison, not paying attention to the disgusted look on Lydia’s face or the comment forming from Jackson to press his lips into Allison’s.

She immediately kissed him back, arms going around him.

He drew back a few seconds later. 

"Hey Allie," he murmured.

"Stiles!" She grinned, harsh look easing from her face. She drew him back into a kiss.


End file.
